


Period

by candyswan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyswan/pseuds/candyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes periods aren't all that bad, even if your best friend and long-term crush finds you buying tampons. {NOW ON TUMBLR!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this... and it happened. Takes place during you and Kirk's 3rd Academy year. Yes, I had to.
> 
> Warnings: Girls' periods.
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

Buying tampons in front of men is embarrassing.

Especially if your best friend from Starfleet Academy finds you.

It gets even more embarrassing when you've had a crush on him for the last three years.

Jim Kirk walked into the store. You ducked lower, trying to hide from him. The store was pretty small, and you couldn't wait for him to leave. You didn't want him to know that you were on your _period._ What would he think then? You'd have absolutely _no_ chance with him. He hadn't caught you yet, but there had been a few close calls. Once when you were at the bar with him, you got it. Another time you two were going to the movies when you suddenly got it, making you a few minutes late.

Jim went straight to the aisle next to you filled with chocolate and candy. He probably had a date later with a girl who was definitely _not_ you. Just great. Feeling like crying a little, you grabbed a pack of tampons and ran- straight into Jim.

 _Damn it,_ you cursed.

"Oh, hey, y/n," he said, smiling and holding a box of chocolate in one hand.

You quickly hid the tampons behind your back, fake smiling. "Hi, Jim."

"What do you have there?" he asked, trying to look.

"Nothing," you lied, putting it between your T-shirt and jacket.

"Tampons?" Jim asked.

Great. He'd seen them. You turned a bright red and looked at the floor.

"Oh my god," you moaned, "this is _so_ embarrassing."

"Why? It happens to all girls." Jim put his arm around you, smiling. "You don't have to hide it from me."

You nodded. "Yeah, still kind of embarrassing."

"Tell you what. Instead of going to dinner, why don't we watch movies at your apartment?" he suggested. "I'll grab some ice cream. and we can spend the rest of the day watching movies."

Smiling, you thanked him. "That sounds great, Jim."

He smiled, walking with you to the ice cream aisle and grabbing your favorite flavor of ice cream. The two of you walked to the front of the store where he paid.

"Buying tampons for your girlfriend?" the sales lady asked.

"Oh, we're not dating," you answered, blushing a little.

She nodded, ringing up the items. Both of you walked out together back to your apartment where you watched movies for a little bit, until you got tired and yawned.

"Tired?" Jim asked, smiling.

"Yeah." You nodded, trying to get comfortable.

Jim slowly moved you so your head was on his chest. "There. Is that better?"

"You don't have to, I can just go to bed," you assured him, secretly liking it.

"No, it's okay." He began to stroke your hair, smiling slightly.

You closed your eyes, smiling. After a few minutes, when you were almost asleep, you _swore_ you heard Jim say, "y/n, I love you."

Now _that_ was new.

Your eyes shot open, and Jim gasped. "Uh, y/n!"

"Did you mean it?" you asked, smiling.

He blushed. "It's true."

"I love you too," you whispered, coming closer to you.

And _that_ is when he kissed you. Shocked but happy, you returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, his hands in your hair.

"You're my best friend," he whispered after a pause, smiling. "And maybe my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," you repeated. "I like the sound of it."

Ignoring the movie, you kissed again.

Sometimes periods weren't all that bad.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Period!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from the viral instagram period picture thing.

"Y/n?" Jim gently shook you awake.

"Huh?" You opened your eyes.

"Can you go shower?" Jim kissed your forehead. "Take as long as you want, and if you want a bath, then go ahead, okay?"

"Sure, I guess..." You shrugged and got out of bed, walking to Jim's bathroom and finding the shower was already ready, and there were a few of Jim's clothes lying on the sink.

That's when you realized you had bled through your pants. All the color drained from your face as you groaned, taking off your clothes.

"Shit!"

You jumped in the shower, and you heard Jim call, "I'm going to the store, princess! Be back soon!"

You sighed, letting the warm water run over you. You needed it, and you grabbed your shampoo. Luckily, you had thought to drop some off at Jim's in case you needed it. You felt humiliated, and finally, you just cried a little. Damn your hormones.

Meanwhile, Jim had run to the nearest convenience store and was now wandering the "feminine hygiene product" aisle. He sighed and popped open his communicator.

"Bones?"

"What is it now, Jim?" Bones groaned.

"Uh, y/n just started her monthly... thing... and I don't know what to get." Jim sighed, hoping no one else heard him.

"Tampons? Pads?" Bones suggested.

"Yeah, and there's like 50 different brands!" Jim protested.

"I don't know! Every woman has her own preference." Bones sighed. "Just pick something. Gotta go."

Jim was sure Bones was holding back and laughing on the other end. That's when he saw one of your best friends, Candice Swan. She was a tall blonde with blue eyes a few shades darker than his.

"Candice!" Jim exclaimed, chasing after her.

"Jim Kirk?" Candice asked, turning around. "Let me guess. Y/N's on her period and you have absolutely no clue what to get."

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

She smiled apologetically before grabbing two different packages. "Here's the stuff she uses. While you're at it, get her some moose tracks ice cream and some of her other favorite foods. And she might get a little moody."

"You're a life saver, Candice!" Jim exclaimed, before heading to the ice cream section.

"I am a doctor!" Candice replied, laughing. "Good luck!"

Jim ran home as fast as he could, and luckily you were just finishing up in the shower. Jim stripped the bed sheets and threw them in the washer, waiting for you to walk out.

"I am so sorry, Jim." You covered your face with your hands.

"Hey, like I said last month, happens to all girls." He smiled, lowering your hands. "I got you some stuff."

You grabbed the bag and kissed Jim. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. When you're ready, I got some ice cream." Jim held up the container.

"I have the best boyfriend ever." You smiled, actually happy on your period.  
"And I have the best girlfriend ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it kind of sucks, but oh well. :3


End file.
